xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Jinora
Jinora is the first child and eldest daughter of Tenzin and Pema and granddaughter of Katara and the late Avatar Aang. She lives on Air Temple Island with her parents and three younger siblings: Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan. Besides being a master airbender,4 Jinora has an avid interest in books and is a quiet girl in general. She has a natural affinity with spirits and, prior to the reopening of the spirit portals, was one of only a handful of humans who could communicate with and perceive the spirits in the physical world. As a result, she became Avatar Korra's guide into the Spirit World.5Sometime after 171 AG, she entered a romantic relationship with Kai.6 History Jinora was born to Tenzin and Pema in 160 AG on Air Temple Island. She grew up as one of only two airbenders in the world, until she was later joined by a sister, Ikki, when she was three, and a brother, Meelo, when she was five. During the fall of 170 AG, Jinora and her family traveled on Oogi to the Southern Water Tribe compound to meet Korra, who was due to start her airbending trainingwith Tenzin. Once they arrived, Jinora happily greeted her grandmother, Katara, and told her that she had been reading all about her old adventures and had been "dying" to ask her what happened to Zuko's mother. Katara began to explain, calling it "an incredible tale", but was interrupted by Ikki, which greatly annoyed Jinora. The next day, the ten-year-old and her family had to leave the South Poleto return to Air Temple Island, as Tenzin had only come to inform Korra about his duties in Republic City, which made it impossible for him and his family to stay at the compound. After Avatar Korra ran away from her compound and traveled to Republic City, she finally convinced Tenzin to allow her stay on his island so he could teach her airbending. At this decision, Jinora and her siblings excitedly hugged Korra, celebrating her stay.7 When Korra began her training, Jinora demonstrated the proper way to navigate through the spinning gates before speeding them up with a blast of air. She tried to offer advice to the Avatar, but ultimately Korra failed to make it to the other side. After destroying the training relic in a fit of frustration, the Avatar snapped at Tenzin, calling him a bad teacher and storming away. Jinora and Ikki responded by hugging and comforting their father as their little brother kicked around the charred and splintered remains of the gates, mimicking Korra. At dinner that night, Jinora was reading a book when a frustrated Tenzin demanded that his children promise him that they would not grow into hot-headed teenagers like Korra, to which Jinora emotionlessly replied that she would make "no such promises" and continued to read her book.8 While helping Korra out in her bending training, she and Ikki asked her about her personal feelings toward the approachingMako, which prompted the embarrassed Avatar to launch them into the air with earthbending, though the girls used airbending to land gently, giggling afterward.9 Jinora sat quietly at her family's dinner table as Councilman Tarrlok entered and offered Korra to join his task force. Along with her family, Jinora later attended the party Tarrlok threw in honor of Korra.10 After delivering fruits for the ring-tailed winged lemurs to eat, Jinora pressed Korra if she pursued her potential feelings for Mako, observing that they were spending "a lot of time together". While Korra hurriedly denied this, she asked what she could do, pretending for a second she was interested in him. Jinora gave Korra advice on how to approach Mako based on a historical saga she had read, namely how the heroine, while riding a dragon, burned down the entire country and jumped into a volcano. After Ikki's advice involving a love potion, the Avatar was more inclined to take Jinora's suggestion, believing that it made more sense. They were interrupted by an amused Pema, who had overheard their conversation. Jinora and her sister were surprised to learn that their father was in love with someone else before their mother. After Pema told them what she did to win Tenzin's heart, all three girls thought Pema's advice was the best alternative.11 When Mako, Bolin, and Asami arrived on the island, she welcomed them and shared facts about the fire ferret species. She later showed Mako and Bolin to the boys' quarters.12 When the island was attacked by Equalists, Jinora, along with Ikki and Meelo, battled the Equalists and successfully took them down after Lin Beifong was briefly incapacitated by the Lieutenant, all three showing impressive bending skills. Jinora was the first to attack, flying down into the midst of the Equalists using her glider and shouting at the chi blockers to "stay away from her dad's ex-girlfriend". After the battle, Jinora and her siblings met their new baby brother. Jinora was curious if her parents had chosen a name yet and if not, if she could she name him. Her parents told the kids that their brother's name was Rohan. Soon enough, more Equalist airships started invading the island, so Jinora and her family tried to flee Air Temple Island to a safer location, in order to protect the last airbenders. However, Jinora and the rest of her family were captured by Amon, who intended to publicly remove their bending and destroy the last airbenders at a rally in thePro-bending Arena. Avatar Korra and Mako swiftly came to their aid, and Korra led Jinora and the rest of her family out into the hallways of the Pro-bending Arena. Tenzin led his children to find Pema and Rohan while Korra and Mako defeated Amon. Once Republic City was safe again, Jinora returned to Air Temple Island with her family. She witnessed her boisterous uncle, Bumi, enter the harbor with the rest of the United Forces, much to Ikki's enjoyment and Tenzin's embarrassment. Jinora traveled with her family, as well as the rest of Avatar Korra's friends and family, to the Southern Water Tribe to have Katara attempt to restore Korra's bending. When Katara was unable to heal Korra, Jinora stood by her family, who tried to tell her it would be all right. Jinora witnessed Korra use energybending to restore Lin's earthbending and watched Tenzin praise Korra for her accomplishments as the Avatar.14 Six months after the revolution, Jinora competed with Ikki, Meelo, and Korra in an air scooter race, coming in third behind her sister and the Avatar. She later traveled with her family to the Southern Water Tribe for the Glacier Spirits Festival. Following Korra's decision to pursue spiritual training with Unalaq, Jinora left with Tenzin and the rest of her family to visit the Southern Air Temple.15There, Jinora was fascinated upon entering the sanctuary, which is filled with statues of the past Avatars, and became even more amazed after seeing her grandfather's statue. Coinciding with Korra's mission in the South Pole to open its spirit portal, Jinora awoke in the middle of the night because of an unknown force that led her back to the sanctuary. While there, she discovered an interesting figure of Avatar Wan, whose statue was different from the others. As Korra's mission succeeded, the statue illuminated, amazing Jinora.16 While playing air scooter with Meelo, their mother realized Ikki was not with them and asked about her whereabouts. After initially pretending she did not know Ikki, she admitted to teasing her sister, causing Ikki to run away.17 The next day, after her father returned with Ikki, Jinora apologized to her sister for teasing her. After Ikki readily accepted the apology, the siblings ran off off to play a game of airball.18 A few days later, she witnessed in awe as Meelo orchestrated a ring-tailed winged lemur air show.19 When their family vacation took Jinora to the Eastern Air Temple, she met and befriended several dragonfly bunny spirits that resided there, one of which she named Furry-Foot. Since she was the only one who could see them, she covered up her playtime with the spirits as "playing with imaginary friends" when her father came to get her to start a tour of the temple. However, before they could embark on their trip, Korra arrived at the temple, pleasantly surprising everyone. Jinora excitedly ran up to the Avatar to greet and hug her. However, as Korra brought the family up to speed with the current events they had missed due to their vacation, Jinora just stared at her in shock. After it became apparent that Korra needed to cross over to the Spirit World, Jinora tagged along to several locations where she witnessed Korra and Tenzin meditating in unsuccessful attempts to cross over. As they were moving on from their second location, Jinora got distracted by the presence of her spirit friends. The spirits flew away into the thicket, prompting the young airbender to call after them to return. When Kya asked whom she was chasing, Jinora evaded the question and ran after her father and Korra, leaving Kya to her own suspicions. Having returned to the air temple, Jinora was shocked to hear her father's confession that he had never been to the Spirit World before. When Korra emphasized her urgency to get to the Spirit World, Jinora was pushed by Kya to reveal her secret, namely that she had been conversing with spirits and as such knew where Korra needed to go in order to enter the Spirit World. To prove her claim, Jinora told her spirit friends that it was all right to reveal themselves, earning herself amazed praise from her family. As they followed the spirits down to the lower areas of the temple, Jinora confided in her aunt that she believed her father was mad at her, though Kya reassured her that Tenzin was not mad at her, but was merely suffering from a bruised ego. Korra complimented Jinora's ability with spirits, but she stated it was nothing compared to having met the first Avatar. When Jinora learned that the Avatar is part spirit due to their connection with Raava, she realized why she had been drawn to Wan's statue at the Southern Air Temple during the winter solstice, though the coincidental timing of her actions with Korra's opening of the Southern spirit portal awed both girls. The group followed the dragonfly bunny spirits to an ancient meditation circle. Jinora noted that the place held a lot of spiritual energy, though it had been corrupted. She witnessed Tenzin perform a cleansing ceremony. However, the ritual drew out a swarm of bat-like dark spirits that promptly attacked them. Jinora was protected by Kya until Korra used Unalaq's spiritbending technique to calm the spirits down. Jinora spent the remainder of the day waiting with the others while Tenzin attempted to cross over to the Spirit World through meditation. When it became apparent that it was not going to work, Kya pointed out that it was Jinora's destiny to guide Korra into the Spirit World. Although Tenzin deemed it too dangerous for her, Jinora managed to convince her father that she could do it. After sharing a brief hug and hearing that her father was proud of her, Jinora and Korra sat down in lotus position, opposite from one another. They meditated until Korra's eyes started to glow white and they both crossed over to the Spirit World.5 Awestruck by the appearance of the Spirit World, Jinora ran off to chase a butterfly spirit, commenting that it looked like it was made of jewels. When Korra called for her help as she was being attacked by meerkat spirits, Jinora turned back and urged the distressed Avatar to remain calm, as it was her energy that was upsetting the spirits. However, Jinora was unable to free Korra from the spirits' hold and as the meerkat spirits began to run around them, they were both sucked through the ground. They were dropped into the water on another location, where they were instantly swallowed by another spirit who transported them to a rapidly moving stream. As they approached a fork in the water, Jinora was pushed in another direction as Korra and ended up on another grassy location. All alone and unable to determine her whereabouts, she called out for help. When Furry-Foot came to her aid, she excitedly greeted him and asked him if he knew where Korra had ended up. The spirit purred and offered Jinora to ride on his back, a suggestion she readily accepted. As they approached Wan Shi Tong's Library, Jinora initially mistook it for being an elaborate tree house, though soon recognized the building for what it truly was since her grandfather used to frequent it. Inside the library, Jinora gazed around in awe, remarking that she could stay there forever, reading. However, she was greeted by a hostile Wan Shi Tong, who no longer allowed humans in his library and demanded her to leave. Jinora countered the order by recalling the rule that whoever offered some new knowledge for the library's collection, was permitted to enter. When the owl spirit brushed aside the possibility that Jinora knew something he did not, the young airbender explained the inner workings of the radio, correcting the information Wan Shi Tong had received from one of his Knowledge Seekers. Although he acknowledged Jinora's information, he still refused her access and demanded her once more to leave. However, when Jinora announced herself to be the granddaughter of Avatar Aang and the companion of Avatar Korra, she was permitted access to the library, though also received the warning to not break anything. She immediately searched the library's vast collection for information on the spirit portals' locations, though to no avail. Growing restless, she asked a nearby Knowledge Seeker for help, who instantly brought her a book about the Tree of Time. Armed with the knowledge of the portals' locations as well as the dire consequences that would befall the mortal world if Vaatu would ever be freed, Jinora wanted to continue her journey, but found herself thwarted by Wan Shi Tong and Unalaq. She was apprehended by Furry-Foot, who had turned dark, and taken to Vaatu at the Tree of Time. Detained by Unalaq's spiritbending, a move that threatened to destroy her soul if it was to be completed, Jinora was used to coerce Korra into opening the Northern spirit portal. Although distressed, the young airbender told Korra not to open the portal, but found herself silenced by Unalaq's dark spiritual technique. When Korra relented, Jinora was released and put into the care of Furry-Foot, who took off with her as soon as the portal was opened and a battle ensued between Korra and Unalaq, preventing her from returning to her body in the physical world. 15-1499183664.PNG 11-1499183449.PNG 54 (1)-1499225310.PNG 75 2 .PNG 75 (5).PNG 74 (5).PNG 85 (3)-2.PNG 10-1502335864.PNG 16-1499183755.PNG 33 (1)-1499184292.PNG Ap.png Category:Spiritual Leaders Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Army of Light Category:Avatar Universe Category:Criminals Category:Stealth Force Category:Intangibility Category:Air Nomads Category:Spiritual Awareness Category:Tattoo Category:Acrobatics Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Team Avatar Category:Souls Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Psychic Category:Bender Category:Teenagers Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Martial Artist Category:Humans Category:One-Man Army Category:Female Category:United Republic of Nations Category:Screenshots Category:Out of Body Experience Category:Aerokinesis Category:Clairvoyance Category:Teachers Category:Humans Category:Siblings Category:Daughter Category:Descendants Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Aura Reading Category:Trackers Category:Psychic Link Category:Characters who know techniques